slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hoverbug
Hoverbug (czyt. Hołwerbag) - to śluzak typu Powietrze. Jest najszybszym śluzakiem, gdyż posiada skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać i przez to trudno go złapać. Jest bardzo zwinny i szybki zarówno w protoformie jak i po transformacji. Występowanie Hoverbug żyje w dżunglach i lasach, na wysokości w koronach drzew. Również zamieszkuje jaskinie Deaddrop Cavern, pieczarę można zobaczyć w "Bunt mechów" na początku odcinka. (Informacje z angielskiej wiki) Wygląd 'Protoforma' Hoverbug to niebiesko-biały śluzak. Skrzydła są fioletowo-purpurowe z turkusowymi plamkami, które też posiada na głowie, aż do ogonka. Skrzydełka śluzaka działają jak u szkrzydeł kolibra. Ma jedno oko w czarnym kolorze, lecz gdy transformuje ma jeszcze zieloną źrenice. W protoformie ma duże zęby. Ma bardzo duże i długie czułka. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji przypomina pterodaktyla. Z tyłu skrzydeł ma jasno niebieskie znamiona. A z przodu turkusowe plamki, tak jak na głowie i ogonie. Spód łap i brzuch jest biało-mleczny. U łap posiada cztery palce, dzięki którym łapie wrogów. Skrzydła i ogon są fioletowo-purpurowe na których są turkusowe plamki, a reszta jego ciała niebieska. Ma bardzo małe trzy zęby. Na grzbiecie ma dwa niebieskie kolce. Na zewnętrznej stronie skrzydeł ma cztery turkusowe plamki i trzy długie linie. Ma wokół czarnych oczu zielonawe źrenice. Zostawia za sobą niebiesko-fioletowo biały ślad, który lekko swieci. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Jest niezwykle szybki i zwrotny - robi wiele uników i ciężko go złapać. Jego skrzydła działają, jak skrzydła kolibra, tak jak on szybko nimi macha i może latać w przód, do tyłu itp. 'Transformacja' *'thumb|270px|Hoverbug w locieWirująca kula (ang. Screwball)' - łapami łapie przeciwnika i kręci się z nim niczym korkociąg. *'Smuga ciepła (ang. Heatstreaker') - wytwarza fale ciepła mogące znaleźć przeciwnika czy śluzaka z dużej odległości. *'Speedling' - lata wokół przeciwnika i uderza go silnymi skrzydłami. *'Dalekostąd (ang. Outtathere)' - łapami podnosi właściciela i przenosi go w bezpieczne miejsce. *Łapie przeciwnika w łapy, leci z nim i odrzuca lub zrzuca go z wysokości. 'Ponadto' Zwiększona mobilność - śluzak ten cechuje się badzo dużą mobilnością, co zawdzięcza swoim wielkim skrzydłom. Pozwalają mu one na skręcać w locie, obracanie się w powietrzu, zawracać oraz szybować. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku Bunt mechów gdzie gang Shane`a próbował go złapać ścigając go na Mecha-bestiach. 'Sezon 2' *Drugi raz był widziany w muzeum w odcinku "Dżentelmen i złodziejka" na obrazie w protoformie, obraz został zniszczony przez Pronto. 'Sezon 3' *W odcinku Zabójcza rozgrywka Eli`a ocalił Hoverbuga z pod skał i dzięki czemu odwdzięczył się i ocalił siebie i Eli`a. *Co przychodzi nocą? thumb|270px|[[Trzepotek w locie]]został pokazany w protoformie, został zaatakowany przez Potwora z wysokich równin. Był pokazywany z właścicielką Trini. *Eli wystrzelił z blastera Hoverbuga w odcinku Powrót do korzeni. *Trixe strzeliła swoim Hoverbugiem w odcinku Kompania śluzaków by zaatakować żołnierza Blakka. *W filmie Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata Dziki Hoverbug był pokazany w opowieściach Pronto, latał sobie do czasu złapania. Później Kord go wystrzelił. *Pod koniec odcinka Promienny dzień został pokazany jak macha do Brudnego Łobuza. 'Filmy' *Na początku filmu Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata został pokazany jak został złapany z przyjaciółmi przez Żółnierza Blakka, również został wystrzelony przez Korda. *W filmie ,,Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów `` zadebiutował Hoverbug w Mega Morfie w protoformie, lecz nie pokazali jego transformacji, gdyż został zghulowany. Występy 'Sezon 1' *Bunt mechów (debiut) 'Sezon 2' *Dżentelmen i złodziejka (Protoforma na obrazie, chwilowo) 'Sezon 3' *Zabójcza rozgrywka *Co przychodzi nocą? *Powrót do korzeni *Kompania śluzaków *Promienny dzień (Protoforma) 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata (Protoforma, Mega Morf transformacja bez widocznych różnic) *Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów (Debiut, Mega Morf w protoformie z widocznymi różnicami) Ciekawostki *Nawet w protoformie Eli nie mógł go złapać na mecha-bestii . *Jest to pierwszy śluzak posiadający skrzydełka w protoformie. Drugim jest Firenzar. *Nawet w protoformie umie latać. *Hoverbug Eli'a nazywa się Bugsy. (Robaczek) *Można również zobaczyć go na logo strony internetowej slugterra.com. *Hoverbug w protoformie jest najszybszym ze śluzaków. *Może przenosić wiadomości. *Gdy lata pozostawia za sobą turkusowe ślady, lecz w odcinku "Dreszczyk Gry" miał fioletowo-niebieskie. *Hoverbug występuje w ,,Battle for Slugterra" tylko po wpisaniu specjalnego kodu z zakupu zabawki-blastera. *Eli powiedział:'' "Już teraz trudno go złapać, a co będzie po transformacji!". Po tych słowach można wywnioskować że Hoverbug prawdopodobnie potrafi transformować bez pomocy blastera. *W protoformie ma czarną źrenicę, a po transformacji dodatkowo zieloną tęczówkę. *Po transformacji przypomina pterodaktyla. *W odcinku "TechnoŚluzaki" w stercie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina widoczny był czerwony Hoverbug. *Hoverbug Trini nazywa się '''Trzepotek'. *Przy locie czasami słychać dźwięki podobne do kołującego jastrzębia. *Przed transformacją prostuje skrzydła. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów Hover ''co oznacza ''Krążyć i bug co oznacz Robak. *Eli złapał go w odcinku 32, w którym ten śluzak uratował mu życie. *W filmie Slugterra : Return of the Elementales, został pokazany Ghul Hoverbuga, prawdopodobnie w Mega Morfie. * Z twarzy jest podobny do Białego i zwykłego Medyka. * Eli próbował go złapać w odcinku ,,Bunt Mechów". Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Trini Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Kord Zane